Game Night
by Diving-Deep.x
Summary: What will happen when Family Game Night turns into Survival Night? The Mikealsons enroll The Doppelgangers, The Salatores, The Witch, and The Baby-Vamp. Bonds will be made, and shattered. Who will be the winner?


Title: 'Game Night'  
Rated: T (for language)  
Characters: Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Katherine, Damon, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie!  
Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own the amazing Vampire Diaries, but my time will come!

Some things are really different, just watch out for the difference later on. One, you can see right away. Katherine IS here! Yay! I simply adore her. Keep your eyes peeled for the different details.

* * *

"Nik!" Rebekah sat upside-down on the couch and moaned pleadingly. She had been imploring him for three hours. All she wanted was fun, nobody would get hurt.

"Rebekah!" Niklaus whined sarcastically, not bothering to look up from his drawing of his angel, and risk losing concentration.

She raised a lone, sculpted eyebrow and bounced over to his position on the loveseat, her platinum ponytail flouncing behind. "I will surrender my credit card for a month." He whisked her presence away with a flick of his wrist.

Rebekah pouted. "My car for two." He shook his head slowly, making sure he got the message across.

"I'll-" She didn't get to finish her claim because she was thrown into the far side couch, the force from her fall causing the sofa to skid unpleasantly.

She recovered quickly enough to see Klaus settle back down into his seat comfortably. Rebekah brushed the incident off like a piece of dust.

Her mouth contorted into a sneer. Just then Kol skipped through the door brandishing a petite red-head " Well, aren't you quite the cantankerous one?" He taunted crudely. "Now, What is it I hear about 'Game Night'?" He asked curiously.

"Nik refuses to join." Rebekah stated angrily. It was Kol's turn to lift his eyebrow provokingly. He waltzed over to Klaus' seat, completely abandoning his meal and punched his arm playfully. In the process of his game, Klaus' hand was knocked slightly over and the image of Caroline's eye was forever stained with charcoal as a long line stretching abnormally down her cheek.

Klaus growled, angry for Kol incessant games. He was infuriated that his Caroline's beautiful face was marred by an ebony line.

Kol realized his mistake but kept on goading him. " Do jest with us, brother." He turned to see that Rebekah was on Klaus' new Blackberry. She stealthily replaced the device back on the coffee table before Klaus even noticed.

"Nik," Rebekah called out again.

"What do you want now. Rebekah!" He snapped, slapping his pencil and sketchpad on the end table.

"Caroline likes games…" She said mockingly before exiting the room with a large grin whilst Kol retired to his room with the exotic flame he previously attained. Within minutes, Klaus went from hating the idea to loving it, and it was all because of his little blonde delight.

***

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted frantically. He immediately blurred in front of her, wearing a suprised expression.

"Klaus, What happened? You said it was urgent?" He shook his head lightly. She looked over his broad shoulders and saw all of the Mikealsons staring at them from behind the large dinner table. Rebekah mouthed 'Game Night' with a devilish grin that all the Mikealsons seem to possess.

She looked back at his eager face, it was almost to hard to say no… Almost.  
"No," Caroline said finally after a moment of faux consideration. She mad a move to leave but his strong hand blurred out to catch her wrist before she fully turned.

"Just one game?" This time she couldn't resist his beautiful, cerulean pools.

"Fine." She surrendered pitifully. She heard Klaus let out a very unneeded breath.

As they settled in their seats, the doorbell rang again.

Elijah smiled knowing and flashed to the front door. Four curious heads turned to the master hallway.  
"Hello, guests." He greeted amiably. The 'guests' entered through the threshold into the dining hall.

"Caroline?" said Elena disbelievingly. Caroline's eyes scanned over her, Bonnie, Stefan, Katherine and Damon.

"Hey," She said timidly. Caroline felt Klaus' hand worming it's way into her grasp. She squeezed it, but she still refused to meet his eyes.

They all took unforeseen seats. Bonnie was immediately planted next to Kol, with Rebekah on her other side. Elena next to Elijah and Damon on her other side, next to him was Rebekah. Placed next to her was Stefan and then Katherine. Who was seated next to Klaus… What the fuck just happened?

* * *

That's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! They will be playing all different types of games, including, but not limited to; Truth or Dare (probably the first one!), Spin The Bottle, and all different kinds. I love diversity so please, reveiw and tell me your brilliant ideas! I need games and criticism!

I give you virtual cookie!

-Diving-


End file.
